


To Mend

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [26]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 5x01, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Needles, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Cosima and Sarah reunite on the island and they take time to patch each other up.





	To Mend

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to post this fix-it fic since I saw the episode but after 5x02.. it was a little hard to do the finishing touches for this one. But it's done now, so! Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Day 27 of 365.

It didn't take Sarah long to find the village. At least, that's what she told herself in her head. It was easier than thinking about the long, agonizing hours of dragging numb limbs across uneven terrain lit only by the moonlight. She passed by the boathouse, passed by freedom, on the way too. Felix's voice rang in her ears – _get your arse off the island –_ telling her that she was crazy. But she couldn't leave. She couldn't leave because Cosima might just be in worse condition. _Rachel took the cure._

But whatever Sarah was expecting to find, it definitely wasn't Cosima climbing out of a window. Sarah watched from her hiding place at the edge of the forest as Cosima ambled across the camp, glancing furtively left and right. “She's not serious,” Sarah muttered to herself as Cosima pulled her hood up and continued her stroll. “That your bloody attempt at stealth? Christ.”

Miraculously, Cosima managed to make it across the camp and into the medical tent without arousing suspicion. _Well, she did it,_ Sarah thought with a shrug as she ensured that her path was clear once more before darting towards the door and slipping inside after Cosima. And scaring the living shite out of her in the process.

“Sarah?! Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

“To get you out. You're horrible at sneaking, you know,” Sarah jabbed, unable to resist.

“Out of _everything_ that's going on right now, you focus on _that_?” Cosima asked in disbelief, flicking a lamp on. “You're _bleeding_ and you choose to focus on my _sneaking_?”

“Takes the edge off?” Sarah offered, lifting a shoulder. “Look, Cos, we need-”

“No, _we_ don't need anything. _You,_ on the other hand, need to sit down. C'mon, let me look at you,” Cosima pointed to the chair, sliding an arm along Sarah's waist to help her into the chair, a little surprised when Sarah didn't move away or shrug her off. “What the hell happened?”

“Rachel,” Sarah grunted as Cosima took a quick look at Sarah's impromptu tampon bandage before shaking her head and grabbing a scalpel to cut away the remaining fabric. “She tried to kill me and – oi, Cos, we don't have time for this, we gotta leave-”

“We have time,” Cosima lied baldly. And, with an eyebrow raised, Sarah saw right through her. “Okay well.. maybe not. But this'll get infected.”

“And what about you? Your cure?” Sarah asked, reaching out and stilling Cosima's hand as she hovered with an antiseptic wipe.

Cosima paused, resting her hand on Sarah's thigh and looking up at her from where she was kneeling. “It's here. Delphine, she finished the work-”

“Wait. Cos, Delphine? She's alive?”

“I know, I still can't believe it. Honestly, I thought I was still dreaming until you showed up, Sarah,” Cosima finished quietly.

“Cos, why would you-”

“Later,” Cosima shook her head, “I'll explain later, 'kay? Right now we need to get you looked at.”

Sarah pushed Cosima's hand away, shaking her head with a grimace, “No. No, Cos, I'll be fine 'till we get off the island, yeah? Right now we need to get out of here. Where's the cure?”

“She said she hid it in the back of the fridge-”

“Get it,” Sarah said as she stood slowly, shifting her weight onto her good leg. “Then we're getting Charlotte and we're leaving.”

“Sarah, you don't understand, I _can't_ leave,” Cosima said urgently, setting the cure down onto the table and crossing the room to cut Sarah off.

“Wha- Cos, why? Did they do something to you?!” Sarah growled, staring at Cosima with hard eyes.

“No, Sarah, I-,” Cosima cut herself off, lifting her hands in the air, “I'm _choosing_ this. This place has _answers._ I have to stay here. For all of us.”

“I can't just _leave you_ , Cosima,” Sarah said quietly, taking hold of Cosima's shoulders and gazing intently at her. “Even if Delphine's here... this place doesn't feel right. There was something in the woods that attacked me.”

Cosima took in Sarah's wounds with a renewed critical gaze before gently nudging her back into the chair. “I'll be fine here, okay? Trust me.”

“Course I do, Cos, but- shite!” Sarah started, but cut off with a low hiss as Cosima finally got around to applying the antiseptic. “Warn me next time, yeah?”

“You would've complained louder,” Cosima rolled her eyes, “But here – now I'm going to stitch you up, okay?” She produced a needle and thread as Sarah looked on with a slightly skeptical eye, “Don't trust me? I saved you from that maggot bot, remember?”

“Which you still owe me ice cream for, as I recall,” Sarah said with a smirk, “I _was_ good, after all.”

Cosima just rolled her eyes again as she began to stitch Sarah up with a surprisingly gently touch. Then again, the small needle that Cosima was threading through her skin was nothing compared to the knife that Rachel stabbed her with so Sarah wasn't concerned. Plus, it was Cosima. And Cosima had always been gentle with Sarah.

“There,” she murmured after a short while, sitting back for a moment to check her work. “All done.”

“Five stitches,” Sarah shrugged, “I've had worse.”

“Oh okay Miss Tough and Punk,” Cosima lifted a hand as she discarded the used needle and pulled off her gloves. “Why don't you distract me with tales of your heroism while you're sticking a needle in my uterus, okay?”

“Cos you... you still sure about that?” Sarah asked hesitantly as she stood carefully and tested her leg. “Y'know I dropped out of high school, yeah?”

“That doesn't matter,” Cosima waved her hand airily as she set up by the table on the other side of the room. “I'll tell you everything you need to do, Sarah. Plus I.. I can't do this without you,” Cosima finished quietly. “I don't think I can do this on myself. I need your help.”

Sarah softened, looking at the way Cosima swung herself up onto the table and laid down. “Got your back,” Sarah smiled gently, limping slightly on her way over and taking Cosima's hand reassuringly. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Pull the tray over here,” Cosima instructed, pointing at the rolling stand that Cosima had placed the cure on, “And maybe you should sit down. Not that I don't trust you, but you need to be steady. And that leg wound-”

“Yeah, Rachel did a fine job on it right?” Sarah muttered, more to herself than anything.

“It'll heal,” Cosima said confidently, “I'm no nurse, but-”

“You're fine, Cos,” Sarah cut her off quietly, “Enough about me now, yeah? Tell me what to do with this,” Sarah said, lifting the needle with the cure carefully, like glass.

Cosima laughed slightly at the way Sarah held the cure aloft. “Well first, you're not gonna break it, so you don't need to hold it like that.” Cosima took Sarah's hand in hers and showed her how to hold the needle by wrapping their hands around it, Cosima's hands warm over Sarah's. “Now,” Cosima said on a punctuated exhale as she settled back down and lifted her shirt to bare her midriff. Taking Sarah's other hand with her free one, Cosima guided Sarah's hand to her stomach, just above the waistband of her jeans. “Here, okay?”

“Yeah,” Sarah breathed, looking down at her hands that were captured entirely by Cosima's before looking back up into Cosima's eyes. “Ready?” she asked so quietly. Reverently.

Cosima pulled her hands so Sarah could perform the procedure, but let one of them fall off the table so that it rested on Sarah's thigh. Then she closed her eyes. And nodded. “Yeah. Hit me.”

Sarah took a breath in, slow and deep to dispel the tremors. She splayed her free hand against Cosima's stomach to steady herself, absently stroking her thumb along the smooth skin for a moment before piercing Cosima's skin. And depressing the plunger.

Cosima's grip tightened on Sarah's knee as she took in a little gasp of breath. The plunger pressed all the way down, and Sarah slowly removed the needle and placed it back on the tray. “Cos...,” she murmured quietly, scooting forward on the rolling stool closer to Cosima's head where she was covering her face with her other hand. “Cos, I got you. I told you I got you,” Sarah whispered as she carefully reached out and pulled Cosima's hand away. To see her crying.

“You did it Sarah,” Cosima said, her voice thick as she turned to her and reached out to her face.

“No, no, Cos,” Sarah murmured, reaching her arms around Cosima's upper back and pulling her into a sitting position as she nuzzled her forehead against Cosima's. “We did it, okay? You're gonna get well, Cos. We did it.”

“I love you Sarah,” Cosima said, her fingers threading through Sarah's mane as she dropped her head into the crook of Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah cradled Cosima even closer as she turned and pressed a kiss into Cosima's rough dreads, “I love you too Cos.”

 


End file.
